camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BachLynn23
Talk Archives Run you clever message, and remember ---- Civitas Heyu bachy! Sorry to bother, but can you please approve:Forum:Erin_Price for Civitas? Thanks!:D There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Animal Spirit So Hyu is making an angel and demon group, and it starts off like a millenia ago. Anyway my character is going to be based off of satan, and she has this peculiar pet python. I wanted to make it more interesting and have him turn out to be an animal spirit, but all the serpent spots are filled. Evenso, I was wondering if I could still make him with her due to the fact that the Animal Nymph List is for animal nymphs made in May of 2012 and he was made a millenia ago. Reign-Hetalia The History is done ^_^ Thank you for giving me more time :DD Question So I this idea for a char, Milleniums ago a young man who was known to have caused a demigod massacre. He was killed with no mercy and his spirit was banished to Tartarins. His spirit laid I dormant for years gathering his rage and urge for veangance to power his self. He broke of his seal and while the Door of Death was opened, he escaped from Tartarus. Thanatos quickly knew of it and because recapturing him was out of his grasp, he cursed him to never ever being able to return to his own body. So he scouts the land every every century or so in search of a new body or a living host. And he must feast on the spirits, flesh or blood of his own kind to survive. After his rebirth his spirit became a hollow shell of pure corruption. So I would like to know if I could use this idea. If not can you tell me what's wrong. Re: Well that's why he has to change bodies. But his god parent (Maybe Thanatos or Deimos) took pity on him and the god parent made a deal with Hades and Melinoe, giving him the ability to stay within a body for four (Cuz four in japanese and chinese is a homophone for deaht) full moon. Re: How about he possesses the body of a demigod that recently died? re: Ok. I'm changing it right now. :) You! Stop right there! Now, cry for me! -Angeli di Angelo 11:42, August 19, 2013 (UTC) WB Hey Bach, I'm finished changing my characters' word bubbles and I added my user category. You! Stop right there! Now, cry for me! -Angeli di Angelo 12:45, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Talk Bubbles Um...what?? What you said makes zero sense to me... loyalty is everything (talk) 13:11, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaach I have zero clue what you're talking about. *cries* and you aren't on chat...will you be on chat today at all? loyalty is everything (talk) 16:34, August 19, 2013 (UTC) RE: personal word bubbles O.O Omg, really? I'm so sorry! I just wanted to upgrade to the new word bubbles so I just used one of the new ones. >.< I didn't really look what it was for. I'll change it right away! (: "I'm gonna WRECK IT!" 22:34, August 19, 2013 (UTC) New Locations So I've done a look around and saw the Lt and head counsellor purpose forum lying there, doing nothing >.< I was thinking if I could give it a headstart, like making the camp library, beauty salon, space observatory, garden etc. Civitas New Heyu Bachy! Well, sorry to disturb, but could you please accept Forum:Karma_Brock for Civitas? Thanks! There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ 13 >.<" *bows* Sorry and ok, now I know :) There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Oooh okay Oh okay :) I'll just see through it some other time. For the meantime, can I join you guys (you, Wonder and Ruby) on adding V6 blank codings? Might as well help so... yeah. :D Lalala help :P So I have decided to sponsor le blank codings with le patterns of mine :3 "Fire and Blood." ¤Deadly¤ 13:51, August 20, 2013 (UTC)